This invention relates to an apparatus for the rapid chilling of liquids in opened or unopened bottles.
The utility of an apparatus for the rapid chilling of bottled liquids, such as still or sparkling wines, in the home as well as in commercial restaurants at once will be obvious In the home, the refrigerator can be relieved of it's wine chilling function and the space otherwise occupied by wine bottles used for food chilling and preservation. In commercial restaurants, wine lists can be expanded since refrigeration is no longer a main consideration. Slow moving wine inventory will not have to be chilled for weeks or months before it is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chilling apparatus for bottled liquids that is small, durable, light weight inexpensive to manufacture, functional and attractive to observe.
It is a further object to provide a chilling apparatus for bottled liquids that can be operated without hazard to the operator or to anyone standing or sitting near it during it's operation.
It is yet a further object to provide a chilling apparatus that can be manually operated and therefore is not reliant on electric power sources. It then can be used both indoors and outdoors.
It is yet a further object to provide a chilling apparatus that does not require compressed gas of any kind in its operation, does not emit any noxious odors and does not create any loud or unpleasant noises while being operated.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.